spagoots_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 - The Adventure Begins!
The Adventure Begins! is the 1st episode in Spagoots: Realms. Plot synopsis Welcome to Spagoots: Realms! This is the beginning of our story as it follows out four heroes Thorney the chill elven fighter, Light Boy the mysterious halfling cleric, Altaevo the fluffy dragonborn wizard, and Vinca the ruthless dragonborn rogue. Today, the four take a mysterious mission, help out someone in need, see some strange magic and make interesting purchases. Getting Things Rolling Ryan welcomes everybody to the podcast, and he and the players introduce themselves. Ryan is the DM, and loosly based his campaign off of D&D lore, but the campaign is homebrew, and they're just "doin' this to have a good time." Bee is Light Boy, a halfling cleric and the perfect woman who is ready to party. K is Thorney, an elf fighter who's a very tall boy. Ava is Altaevo, a fluffy pink dragonborn wizard. Vin is Vinca, a purple dragon born rogue. K: "He is purple and we love him." Ava suggests that Vinca and Altaevo said "fuck this shit" after they got out of jail and established an adventuring team by putting up posters. Bee says that Light Boy joins the team after her criminal team disbands, and K says Thorney was approached by Altaevo. Ryan tells the group that shortly after becoming a team, they see a poster that says: "Help - Adventurers needed in the town of Osiris", and they decide to see what's up. Vinca takes the sign with him, starting a trend of him taking everything he can. The four start to walk over to Osiris and become very suspicious of the poster. Suddenly, the four see an elf woman being attacked by a gang of goblins. Light Boy casts Thaumaturgy to make her voice loud and tells the goblins to stop it. Now it's time to roll for initiative! The Gang's First Battle Altaevo is first up, after Ava rolls their first D&D dice ever. Ryan clears things up - there are two goblins with scimitars 20 feet away, and an archer on a rock 30 feet away, next to the woman. Altaevo casts Magic Missile, one dart per goblin. They ask the goblins' names, and the archer reveals his name is Kevin. Light Boy talks to him a bit. LIGHT BOY: "What's goin' on, Kevin?" KEVIN: "Ah, not much. Gotta rob you though, sorry." LIGHT BOY: "Doing good with that bow, Kevin!" KEVIN: "Oh thanks! I mean you're about to how good I'm about to do with a bow." RYAN: "And as he says that, cause it is the goblin's turn, Kevin draws his bow and fires it at Light Boy." Kevin misses his shot and tries to play it off. Altaevo and Light Boy tell him he'll get better. Goblin #1 misses Vinca, and Goblin #2 horribly misses Thorney. Vinca stabs Goblin #1 in the heart, killing him. Kevin's only kinda mad about his friend's death. Light Boy apologizes for this, and casts Sacred Flame on Kevin. He dodges, and the two bond over making fun of each other for missing. Thorney laughs about the goblin that missed him, and fails to smack Goblin #2. K: "Well this is just a shitshow of misses, isn't it." Altaevo bonks Goblin #2 in the head and knocks him away. He is peeved. Kevin reveals Goblin #1's name to be John and runs off. Goblin #2 runs to the elf, but Vinca stabs him in the back after doing a double side flip, revealing that he is much more competent than the rest of the team. Kevin yells as he runs, and calls Goblin #2 Andrew. Quintas Does Some Explaining But Really Not That Much Altaevo puts their soft paws under the elf's head, and Light Boy revives her with a Healing Word. The elf is okay, and not much was stolen. Altaevo gives her her money back from John and Andrew's dead bodies. She confirms that the party - well, Vinca - fought off the goblins. The rest tried. The elf's name is Quintas, and wrote the flyer. She accompanies the party to Osiris, and on the way, everyone introduces themselves. Quintas explains that people from Osiris have been going missing - about 20 people. Adventurers keep getting lost in the labyrinth under the city, where the missing people are believed to be. The party critizises the town's real estate, and Quintas suggests the four explore the town, and goes to her house. The Duplication Fish Riddle Ryan describes the buildings - a shop, the tavern The Pink Pony, Quintas's house, a stable (for the ''real ''pink pony), and a blacksmith. The party decides to go to the shop first. Ryan decides to give Altaevo some gold, since they were broke, and Ava makes a kink joke and we're all very, very sad. In the shop, the four survey the shop and see an aquarium flled with fish. All the fish are identical - they are blue with a red stripe down the middle. Ava forces Ryan to make the shopkeep - Tobias Silas - into Matthew Broderick. He's vague about the fish. Vinca buys a fish, despite Thorney's concerns. Vinca only pays 5 gold for the fish. Tobias talks to the group about the labyrinth as Vinca stuffs the fish into his shirt. Tobias asks the group to find and rescue his daughter, Sunny. He mentions the labyrinth was made by a gnome, who put lots of traps into it. Altaevo promises to do whatever they can, and Tobias decides to give them some free items. Tobias reveals he has a coin that he can use to duplicate items at the price of a bit of pain. He duplicates a pair of gloves with a "+" on one and a "-" on the other, and gives them to Vinca. The Gloves of Attraction can become magnetically attracted to each other once per day. Light Boy is gifted a duplicated pair of boots. They're the Spider's Boots, which contain no spiders and can be used to walk on walls and the ceiling for 15 minutes once per day. Thorney gets a duplicated bracelet - the Fight or Flight, which gives a +2 modifier to strength or dexterity. Altaevo gets a duplicated item crafted by Sunny - a yoyo. It's the Yoyo of Enchantment, and it can be enchanted with any magic or dragon breath, and an enemy hit with it will also be hurt by the enchantment. Tobias also gal-pals Altaevo and Vinca. Light Boy uses Healing Word on Tobias, who's been hurt by using the coin. He's extremely grateful. He's also not sure that Vinca can take care of the fish. Altaevo realizes that Tobias only mentioned one original fish, and didn't care much about giving a fish away. He used the coin to duplicate the fish. The episode ends as Ryan tells them they solved his Duplication Fish Riddle. Appearances * Altævo * Vinca * Light Boy * Thorney * Quintas * Kevin * Tobias | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}